


The Edict

by Minniemoggie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An edict put in place to protect the citizens of Minas Tirith after the War of the RIng causes problems for Legolas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edict

Title:  The Edict P 1-6

Author: Minnie  
 Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own them  
Summary:  Ignoring Aragorn’s new Edict means some unpleasant consequences for Legolas

  
Many citizens of Minas Tirith stopped in their daily morning activities to watch from the walls of the seven circles as a figure on horseback performed a series of complicated maneuvers below them on the newly restored Pelennor Fields. Those who watched gaped in surprise as the horse rider held both his arms out wide and turned his horse in a wide circle going from canter to full out gallop all the time using only his knees to retain control, long blonde hair streamed out behind him matching the flowing mane and tail of the white stallion. It was a wondrous sight for the denizens of the White City only recently freed from the fear of attack from Mordor and rejoicing in the return of their king.

  
Even though they all knew that not three days before an edict had been signed forbidding any unescorted traffic across or on the Pelennor. A marauding band of orcs had been sighted near the banks of the Anduin and while the troop of soldiery that had been sent out to deal with them had killed many, there were still some unaccounted for.

Until they had been dealt with the ruling laid down by the king was to remain in place and was meant for all the denizens of the White City whoever they might be human, hobbit, dwarf or elf …  
But given the identity of the rider most judged it unnecessary to comment on this flagrant breaking of the rule.  
One amongst them however did not …  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief as he rides into the great gateway on the first level and hasten to the stables to await his arrival.  
A miracle of beauty and lethal grace my charge is an enigma to many but no longer to me. I know the lad as well as I know myself and love him as much as if he were my son. That love is all-encompassing, but does not blind me to the elflings faults and believe me he has faults in plenty. Chief of which is his tendency to forget to safeguard his own safety and then to wonder why those who care for him get angry  
with him!  
  
I watch from the shadows as he acknowledges the salute of the guards  
of the Citadel with a huge grin on his face. He glows with vitality  
and shakes his head like a dog to settle his windswept hair back into  
place. Laughing out loud for the sheer joy and pleasure of the morning he pats Arod's neck no doubt whispering into the velvety ears words of thanks for his efforts. He treats that animal as if he was a member of the family. Almost I am loath to spoil this perfect start to his day but his safety must come first.  
  
As Arod enters the king's stables, he takes a leap from his back. On any other being it would look ridiculous but on him looks perfectly natural and then he finds himself facing me.  
  
"Gimli is it not a perfect morning?" his joy in the day is infectious but as his admittedly self-appointed guardian I have my duty to perform a shadow crosses his face when I do not answer, "Did you require me for something? I shall just see to Arod's needs and join you for first meal I find my appetite vastly restored this  
morning."

 

He is about to follow the stallion into his stall to begin rubbing him down when I make my move grabbing his tunic in a firm grip.  
While he is twice my size as a dwarf, I am built as solidly as the rock, in which my people mine and my strength is prodigious. He is brought to a sudden jarring halt; by my hand on the tail of his tunic while he may squirm and struggle, he is going nowhere until I decide to let him go.  
  
"H … have I offended you in some way Gimli?"

 

I do my best not to laugh at his question.  
Has he offended me? I muse while transferring my hold from tunic tail to arm.  
He makes a surreptitious attempt to free himself from my hold and pouts like a small child when he fails to do so.  
  
Now how should I answer his question "would you like me to list your offences alphabetically or chronologically?" I smirk at his outraged glare.  
  
"O … offences but ... but it is only now just past dawn how can I have done something wrong so soon?" the elf's tone is plaintive his face a picture of confusion and growing resentment at what he considers an unfair accusation of wrong doing.  
  
I continue to regard him steadily and before he knows what is happening Legolas is trying to justify his recent behaviour this look of mine works every time.  
  
"I really had nothing to do with that catastrophe at dinner last evening. I was only helping Pippin and Merry and if you are referring to how the documentation for the council meeting managed to fall over the Citadel wall it was an accident and …"  
  
I interrupt him without apology, "I should stop right there laddie before you admit to every other naughtiness that has taken place in Minas Tirith since your arrival. No that is not what we two need to discuss this fine morning. Although now you have raised them we may find time to address them later."  
  
His face falls as he realizes he has inadvertently left himself open to further chastisement. "But Gimli I …"  
  
"Ye had best take care of yon beastie” I pat Arod's neck. "I will just sit here and wait for you and then we will talk." I watch his eyes widen because when I use the word `talk' in that particular tone he knows that there will be little conversation.  
By now he has guessed he is in trouble but not how much or why. The amount as he knows all too well equates to the level of sting he will shortly be experiencing in his backside.  
Dwarves in general have heavy hands, as a warrior mine are heavier and more powerful than most and I have little compunction about wielding them to great effect on the rear end of my reluctant charge.  
  
Settling onto a nearby straw bale I watch as he methodically goes about brushing down the horse. I can almost hear the thoughts racing through his mind as he reviews all the things he has done recently to see which has raised my ire.  
  
Ah, there it is I smile contentedly as the elf drops his forehead onto the glossy back of his horse and moans miserably as the sudden realization of what might be wrong strikes him. What will come next is the attempt to talk himself out of the mess his foolishness has gotten himself into.  
  
"It was such a lovely morning and I wanted to feel the wind in my hair and listen to the sounds of life around me … I am sorry I forgot."  
  
"Ay laddie, no doubt you are and no doubt, you did, but it is not an acceptable excuse to say you forgot. Your actions need addressing appropriately so that you do not repeat your mistake. Have you finished with that animal of yours? "  
  
Nodding numbly and recognizing he is not about to escape my wrath for  
he knows well enough that to me his wellbeing is paramount, and he  
has albeit not deliberately placed himself in danger he fastens the  
stall door before joining me.  
  
Wondering if my anger will lead me to order him to bend over my knee  
straight away, he shifts from one foot to another in obvious distress. "I beg you Gimli, not here."  
  
I look around at the stable and the yard beyond although it is still early the place will soon be bustling while he deserves to be punished I find I cannot inflict such public humiliation on him "go to your chamber and wait for me there then”.  
  
He is gone before I can change my mind. But I do not miss the rush of  
relief that floods his features and the tiny tremulous smile my agreement for a postponement has engendered in the youngster. Shaking my head at my own foolishness, I follow the elf into the Citadel.  
  
By the time I have traversed the many stairways and hallways to his turret room, I am beginning to breathe heavily, trust the damned elfling to pick this out of the way chamber. Still given what is about to transpire perhaps it is just as well. Pushing open the heavy oaken door, I am amused to find a chair placed in the centre of the floor while my quarry stands quivering with his nose pressed into the  
furthest corner of the room.  
Since he positively hates corner time, I take this as a sign that Legolas has recognized the severity of his present position. I know also that what he really wants to do is run but pride holds him in place he is as taut as a longbow string, time to put an end to it.

 

"Laddie …"  
  
Obediently he comes to stand before me apparently he is prepared to pay the price for his forgetfulness. I wonder how long this resolve will last for the elfling usually finds it difficult to mind his tongue when he is hurting.  
That price however now sees him lowering himself over my knee in obedience to my order. Elvish ears turn a lovely shade of pink as his tunic is lifted high over his back and his leggings tugged down.  
Although I know he would much prefer silence, I ask, "Why are you here elfling?"  
  
"I forget, ouch! Let me finish," he yelps as my hand swats his defiant little behind. So much for the stoic silent approach, "I meant I forgot about the edict." A good retrieve but I heard the impudence in his voice even though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Ay so you did which was very foolish was it not, given your present position?"  
  
"That is a low blow even for you Gimli" he snaps back then howls with renewed vigor as I reinforce his learning of a little humility with more force.  
  
"And who made this edict?" I continue. The swats to his rear are coming harder and faster making it more difficult for him to think, "Aragorn, Aragorn" He gasps eventually.  
  
"And why did he have that rule made?"  
  
Unable to stop himself his response is less than diplomatic "You know why, you were there damn it. Ouch!"  
  
Eventually of course he gives the answer he obviously knows I want to hear, but cannot resist adding, "To keep us safe, but really Gimli I was not in danger. Aragorn should know that as an elf I am capable of taking care of myself… Ouch …"  
  
Now that was not bright I tell him as I heat his backside some more "you are going to have to learn to curb your tongue, when you are in this sort of predicament young one."  
  
"Ooouchhhh! Please Gimli I will try truly I will I am sorry."  
  
Finally, I can hear the genuine contrition in his voice there are no more smart mouthed retorts only heartfelt pleas for release. This child is so dear to me and his stubborn determination is admirable when it is not aimed at me.  
Now as he lies sobbing across my knee I run my hand across his golden head offering him a little comfort, he pushes upwards like a cat looking for consolation, and I cannot deny it to him.  
As he makes it to his feet and readjusts his clothing self- consciously I hold my arms out and he falls into them with a sob needing my comfort as much as I want to give it.  
  
With him on his knees beside my chair, I hold him close until his sobs have reduced to little more than occasional hiccup.  
  
"Gimli …" he tugs my arm to get my attention.  
  
"Ay laddie?"  
  
"I am truly sorry I forgot about the edict and not just because you have blistered my backside. Thank you for caring enough to remind me."  
  
It is at times like this that I know I am one of the few fortunate beings that have earned his confidence as I catch a glimpse of the usually well-hidden youngling who still occasionally needs reassurance  
  
"I will always be there lad even if your backside might wish I were not."  
  
"It certainly wishes it presently," he grumbles then he gives me his shy grin before he drops his gaze to his feet again. I fight the urge to ruffle his hair something I know he hates. "We should go down to first meal."  
  
"Ay you are right," he pulls me up and fusses with his clothing and hair turning himself back into the aloof warrior prince usually seen in public, the transformation is remarkable. But I know just what will puncture that façade, and return my much-preferred flustered elfling to me I let him reach the door before speaking,  
  
"You will of course be telling Aragorn what has occurred" He stops so suddenly I almost run into him.  
  
"You are not serious?"

 

The thought of what will happen if Aragorn gets to hear of his latest misadventure is plain to see in his fair countenance.  
  
"Of course I am laddie, if you do not tell him someone else surely will"  
  
He winces then gets that determined look on his face and I know he is already beginning to come up with a variety of reasons why it would not be a good idea to tell the king. I can hardly wait to hear them he is nothing if not inventive. Nor is he averse to involving me in his games to avoid chastisement.  
A clash of elven wiles against dwarfish tenacity is no doubt about to break out I look forward to it immensely.  
  
He tugs at my arm again and gives me his best smile, "Uh, Gimli ….Elvellon …"  
  
`Elf friend' Ay it is going to be a very amusing walk down to the main dining room.

 

TBC  
  


 

Title:  The Edict P 2-6

Author: Minnie  
 Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don’t own them  
Summary:  Ignoring Aragorn’s new Edict means some unpleasant consequences for Legolas

  
  
  


“Gimli, do we have to tell Aragorn?” This is the fifteenth time he has asked me this question so I ignore him and keep walking. I am beginning to get more than a little annoyed and it is taking me all my time to keep my hand from his rear end as it is. I have already been belabored by a positive avalanche of reasons why we should not tell the king all of which I have repudiated very firmly the princeling is now reduced to pester power tactics

 

He sighs and rolls his eyes, “why?” my elf is nothing if not persistent.

 

“Why?” I echo

 

“I mean what purpose would it achieve?”

 

“He is the king he needs to know.”

 

“Why?”

 

And here I was told elves were masters at the art of language? Whichever pundit said that had not met the exasperatingly monosyllabic prince of Mirkwood

 

I growl and look back at where he is standing in the middle of the hallway hopping from one foot to the other like an elfling who needs to answer the call of nature. He looks so enchantingly endearing when he does this so I have to harden my heart to avoid giving into his request to keep his latest infraction away from the king’s ears.

 

“Now do not try that helpless look on me laddie, you are telling Aragorn and that is that.”

 

He huffs rolls his eyes and seeing he is not going to move the immovable object yields by falling silent. I draw a quiet breath of relief grateful he has finally recognized that dwarven tenacity outlasts elven wiles I would never tell him but I was beginning to flag a little under the onslaught.

 

We continue our trek to the dining hall in silence for a short time I am just starting to relax when Legolas pipes up again.

 

 “Do you not think Aragorn looked tired last evening?”

 

Now that I can agree with the lad has been looking exhausted “Ay he did”

 

“He is under a great deal of pressure presently”

 

“He is,” taking up the reins of his new kingdom and trying to settle the disputes that have broken out in the ranks of our late allies is taking its toll on the king.

 

“So we should try not to add to his troubles shouldn’t we?”

 

I can see where this is headed but play along, “we should”

 

“So if there was something we could do to alleviate a little of that burden for him you would think it was a good idea.”

 

Again, I nod “Like you taking on the task of showing me the error of my ways, so he does not have to concern himself with my welfare”

 

Showing him the error of his ways, I snort for I have never known anyone so unwilling to call a punishment what it is as this elf of mine.

 

“I am more than happy to ‘show you the error of your ways’ as you call it, whenever the need arises laddie,”

 

“Sometimes all too happy,” he grumbles in return giving his still throbbing backside a rub then returns to his task of trying to convince me to keep silent about his latest misadventure.

 

 “Telling Aragorn would really serve no useful purpose would it?” he gives me a hopeful look. “I mean it would only cause him unnecessary worry when there is no need. For I have promised not to repeat the offence and you know I always keep my word.”

 

That is true once the elf gives his word he adheres to it. And Aragorn needs more worry, as much as I need fleas in my beard.

 

Legolas employs his most endearing smile, and that wide-eyed innocent look of his that I defy anyone to withstand. Of course, the elfling sees me beginning to waver and moves in for the kill,

 

“I swear I am not trying to escape further chastisement Gimli for you know he does not punish anyone twice for the same offence. It is just that I wish to avoid worrying him on an issue that you have already resolved,” How can anyone have such ridiculously blue eyes “please Gimli do not make me tell him.”

 

Are those tears trembling on those lashes, ay I am lost, “Very well,” I find myself promising then I am swept up into his embrace and whirled around, and “Put me down you foolish elf.”

 

With a laugh, he places me back on my feet and kisses the top of my head.  Having straightened my clothing, I glower at him and he dutifully promises to refrain from further flightiness as we continue on our way I shake my head and wonder how long that promise will last?

 

Aragorn is discussing the day’s agenda with young Faramir. He acknowledges our arrival with a nod and a somewhat quizzical glance at the way Legolas is walking. He recognizes the peculiar gate as does his steward who has done more than his share of it in the last few weeks but he says nothing beyond wishing us a good morning and our conversation turns to general topics.

 

We go our separate ways at the end of the meal. I fall in with the king, as we are to inspect the progress being made on the repair of the walls as we step out into the sunshine an officer arrives with another report that he offers to Aragorn. He scans it briefly then snorts in a most un-regal fashion. “My captains tell me that someone we both know very well was out on the Pelennor Fields this morning in direct defiance of my recent edict. Am I to assume that you have already dealt with this infraction in your usual inimitable fashion?”

I nod and he pats my arm and laughs, “I thought I recognized that walk of Legolas’ when you entered the dining hall. He will not be repeating his offence I think. I wish all my edicts could be enforced similarly I suspect it would put a stop to a great deal of trouble. It was very wrong of him to ignore the guards warnings though we shall have to have words that reckless elf and I …” he sees my growing anger “Gimli what is wrong?”

 

 

“You are telling me that yon elfling was warned about the edict by your guards”, I sense rather than see the smile this complaint engenders as the truth dawns on the new monarch.

 

“I trust my soldiers are not so lacking in their duties to let him go through the gates without attempting to stop him friend Gimli. Did you not think to ask him if he was challenged?”

 

Elessar apparently thinks it funny when I shake my head I on the other hand do not. Dwarves do not take well to being duped especially not by pointy-eared elvish princelings with big doe eyes.

 

“If you had he would have told you the truth for elves do not lie.” He clarifies “But if you did not ask he would take advantage of your reticence to remain quiet about it”,

 

“Why the young rascal” 

 

He is chuckling now at my impotent fury but calms down sufficiently to explain further

“Legolas is a past master at utilizing such stratagems to avoid punishment, my friend.  I have even seen him use it successfully on King Thranduil on occasion. No doubt he was anxious not to offer you further provocation to paddle his rear with anymore enthusiasm than you already had.”

 

“Humph! If he thinks that was enthusiastic just wait until I get my hands on him next. I shall be applying a generous helping of dwarfish logic to his backside with a ruthlessness that will have him hopping for a month at least.” This promise makes Aragorn laugh even more.

 

We track my wayward elfling down to the roof of the stables where he is communicating with one of the stable cats while cleaning his Lorien bow, his smile when he first sees us lights up the morning but swiftly fades when he takes in our expressions.

 

“Come down Legolas,” the king orders

 

“Why?” He gives us a wary look

 

I sigh for it seems we are back to that again, deciding that directness is necessary rather than reasoned argument I bellow, “Laddie get down from there this instant!”

 

He shakes his head, obviously taking the view that he is safer where he is, he knows all too well what that particular look on my face means, “I am quite contented where I am thank you.”

 

“Either you come down or we will come up and get you and believe me you will not in the least enjoy it if we do.” Aragorn threatens.

 

“What am I supposed to have done now?” he asks in a tone as close to a whine as an elf can manage

 

“Have you ‘forgotten’ this morning’s ride so soon?” Aragorn queries

 

I can see Legolas is genuinely perplexed by this for a second then he throws me a disgusted scowl, “You told him. That is so unfair and anyway Gimli has already sp  ... pu …dealt with my forgetfulness!” he splutters over how to describe what has happened to him.

I have to hide my smirk behind a raised hand as he once again fails to say the words spank and punishment.

 

“So he told me Mellon-nin,” Aragorn makes clear “but what he had not realized and you had apparently failed to tell him was that you were in fact reminded of the edict at every gatehouse through the seven levels and chose to ignore those reminders. I think he is now rather anxious to discuss this aspect of this morning’s escapade with you.”

 

“Ay that I am.” I growl, making my elf shudder, “There were many folk in Minas Tirith who enjoyed your display of bareback riding this morning  laddie, but if you do not come down now there will be just as many if not more enjoying the sight of your bare backside on display being ridden by my hand. You have to the count of three, one … two … thr …”

 

My threat has the desired effect the elfling scurries to the edge of the stable roof, the thought of being on public display while being thoroughly spanked causing him to decide that discretion is called for. Having dropped to the ground he edges nervously towards us ready to take flight at the first sign of our grabbing him.

 

“Well laddie” I glare at him   “what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

He stands before me clutching his bow in his hands rather like a dwarfling with a comfort blanket. I however am not about to be coaxed into clemency twice in one morning no matter how big the doe eyes become. “I do not know what you want me to say Master Gimli. I thought we had dealt with my behaviour and we had agreed to say no more about it, what has changed?”

 

It is only with the greatest effort I restrain myself from grabbing him and paddling his deserving rear right now, how can such a supposedly intelligent creature be so dense.

“What has changed is that there is a big difference between someone genuinely forgetting something and someone choosing to deliberately ignore warnings that have been put in place to insure their safety.” I tell him “When you stepped over that line you stopped being plain daft and became reckless it is that recklessness your backside and my hand are going to be discussing my young elf.”

 

From the expression on his face, I judge he has finally realized the amount of trouble he is in and why.  “Oh! C … could we not at least go to my room, Gimli please.”

 

“Oh no I am not climbing all the way up there twice in one morning just to save your pride laddie this will do fine.” And I drop down onto a convenient mounting block.

 

I should have seen it coming for his eyes have been darting every which way and suddenly he makes a break for it. Aragorn’s quick reflexes and a strategically placed foot manage to slow him enough for the king to grab him round the waist and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of meal.

 

Legolas squirms and wriggles but is held firmly. His demand to be let down is met with a solid swat to the seat of his leggings eliciting a startled yowl out of him no doubt he is still sore from my earlier efforts. “Please Estel” He pleads desperately with his friend to be spared the ignominy of a public chastisement not that his current situation has gone unnoticed I see from the number of people standing around grinning. I exchange a warning look with Aragorn and he responds immediately.

 

“If you will allow me Gimli I believe my study is close enough to suit both your purposes, keep still Mellon-nin.” He warns the struggling elf, punctuating each word with a powerful smack. “Or I will hand you over to Gimli and damn the consequences to your elven pride.”

 

“Estel please, ouch! Let me down I can walk, ouch! Please OUCH!”

 

“Which may well not be true when I have finished with ye,” I warn him as I fall into step with Aragorn.

 

The elf’s blonde head droops piteously at this new threat to his already abused rump. I am sure I hear him mutter something about remembering in the future to put his safety first … Perhaps we are finally getting though to him I flex my fingers cracking a few knuckles as I do so and a low moan comes from my much loved companion. Ay we are definitely beginning to make progress …

 

TBC

 

Title:  The Edict P 3-6

Author: Minnie  
 Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own them  
Summary:  Ignoring Aragorn’s new Edict means some unpleasant consequences for Legolas

 

I have long thought even in the days when I reviled all things elvish that the first-born came into being with an inbuilt dignity and grace that could not be matched by any other race. I presently have to revise that view. I blame it on the two beings in front of me one is the king of Gondor and the other is the son and heir to the kingdom of Mirkwood. I count both as my friends one I see as a brother and the other much though he would hate me for saying this as a son.

 

I care for them both and there is little I would not do to help keep them safe Do not misunderstand me they are the most deadly pair of warriors it has ever been my privilege to fight alongside. Their skills complement each other beautifully one with his sword the other with longbow and twin fighting knives together they make a formidable partnership which has seen the end of many of the evil beings that plague Middle Earth.

 

Although one is of mortal kind and the other immortal, they are brothers in all but name: while their physical appearance is vastly different their beliefs are alike, both are honorable, brave to a fault, generous and loving.

Where one has learned patience, the other is still impulsive, where one has grown to full manhood the other will be eternally young. There are no finer beings in the whole of Arda and I care not who knows it. I count myself fortunate for in the time I have spent with them they have shown me the true value of friendship.

However, I am wandering, you will want to know why I am changing my opinion on elvish grace and dignity well if you could see what I do presently you would wonder as well.

 

Aragorn is marching down the hallway accompanied albeit against his will by his elven brother. Legolas is tipped face down over the human’s shoulder, secured in place by an arm across the back of his knees he is being bounced and jostled uncomfortably with each stride Aragorn takes.

From my position, walking behind this unusual pair it is a highly amusing scene although I doubt Legolas would agree with that assessment.

He is doing his best to free himself from his incongruous position, shifting and squirming, his fists beating a tattoo on Aragorn’s back while his booted feet kick at the mans chest.

 

Such behaviour hardly sits well with the serene, dignified conduct one normally associates with elven kind but then Legolas Thranduilion is scarcely typical of the elves I have met in Rivendell and Lothlorien. No, he is one of a kind, the youngest representative of his race he retains the boisterousness of youth combined with the deadly skills of a trained assassin in battle.

 

When I took on the responsibility for his care and keeping during the quest I asked Gandalf about this contradictory behaviour for to a dwarf it was puzzling in the extreme. Amongst our people when one reaches the age of discretion, we put aside our childish ways completely. The wizards reply shocked me out of my feelings of self-righteous superiority that I had carried with me since before the Fellowship left Rivendell and gave me new insight into my charge’s sometimes-paradoxical behaviors. The Istari told me that many elves especially those from the great forest in the north were once as flighty as my charge but that the millennia of fighting the shadow had left their mark making them more contemplative and reserved. Legolas partly because of his youth and partly through his own personality had not yet fallen prey to this affliction he still enjoyed all that life had to offer and his inquisitive nature meant he was still eager to see and learn about the wider world.

Being able to put aside the warrior and become once again the mischievous youngling that in other circumstances he still would have been was Legolas’ way of keeping the power of the shadow at bay.

Therefore, despite the frustrations this behaviour occasionally engenders in me I would not have him any different.

 

Today we are being treated to his impetuous elfling persona. The one which if I am honest I prefer to see even if it does little for the reputation of elvish decorum in general and young Greenleaf in particular.

 

Twice already Aragorn has warned him to keep still and I do not see him putting up with this assault much longer. I grin as I am proved right and a very hard swat lands on the elf’s posterior causing him to yelp indignantly.

Instead of taking note of this warning however, the stubborn elf releases a positive barrage of thumps and kicks accompanied by a tirade of the sort of language of which a well brought up young princeling should have no knowledge.

Aragorn is obviously of the same mind for he stops dead and asks ominously “what did you just say?”

 

Now most beings in this position would keep quiet or hastily beg pardon, my elf of course lets forth a new string of curses in a mixture of languages including dwarfish. As the man’s hand lands the first of a flurry of hard spanks on his rump in retaliation Legolas goes swiftly from furious to desperate his curses turn to pleas for clemency as his only recently paddled rear heats up again fairly rapidly.

 

 “Estel please, ouch! Please OUCH! I am sorry I apologies OUCH!!”

 

Servants and officials passing by our strange cavalcade do their best to hide their smiles as their king dispenses his own particular brand of justice to his oldest friend’s backside. “One more word one kick or movement Mellon-nin and I will take down your leggings right where we stand and spank your bare bottom until it is rosier than the color that the sun on the tower of Ecthelion makes at sunset do I make my self quite plain to you?”

 

Knowing the man as well as he does the elf takes this threat seriously “Yes, yes I will be quiet Estel I promise. Please let me walk.”

 

“No” no room there for negotiation it seems

 

“But  …this is so unfair I … No please” there is real panic in the elf’s voice as the ex-ranger swings him round so he is tucked under his arm and his tunic flipped up over his back.

 

“No more bad language elfling?”

 

“No … No …I swear” knowing in his present position he has no chance of escape should Aragorn decide to carry out his threat Legolas’ promise is somewhat breathless

 

Grinning at this sudden capitulation Aragorn pushes a little further a discreet tug to the seat of those leggings invites the correct response to the next question  “Or squirming?”

 

“No … I promise.” Almost as a reflex, the elf’s legs flick upwards.

 

“That includes no kicking as well elfling,” The king informs him swatting him casually before reaching for the waistband of his captive’s leggings. Legolas is suddenly completely immobile. “I swear I will be as still as a corpse… Please not here Estel I beg you!”

 

Swinging Legolas back onto his shoulder we resume our march true to his word my elfling lays as still as possible his head bumping rhythmically against his friends back, his hair hanging down around his shoulders curtaining to some extent the tide of red staining his neck, ears and face.

Aragorn looks across at me and winks

 

For the rest of our journey there is blessed silence from our troublesome companion. I enjoy the peace and quiet while I can, knowing from experience that it will not last.

 

When he is finally placed on his feet in the private suite of offices, a ferocious pout is the first sign that my elf is building up to an explosion.

 

“That was totally unnecessary Estel.” He fumes tugging his tunic back into place.

 

“Really you did not give that impression when you refused to get down off the stable roof, nor when you tried to run off.”

 

The look he gifts Aragorn would not be out of place on Lord Elrond’s face, “I did not run off. I merely chose to move further away from Gimli that was all.”

 

“And why was that laddie?” I decide it is time to take part in this conversation. The look is turned on me but I am unimpressed.

 

“You were threatening me with another sp … sp … It was not fair!”

 

Perhaps elves suffer from some kind of vocal affliction that prevents them from saying certain words; Legolas certainly does especially if it pertains to punishment.

 

I lean in towards him “I was intending to give you a paddling young elf for deliberately choosing to ignore rules laid down for your safety.”

 

Wide blue eyes fix themselves on my face “B … but Gimli you have already dealt with that once.”

 

I sigh and shake my head at his obtuseness “no I punished you for unwittingly putting yourself in danger only to find you were warned about the edict not once not twice but seven times  and still went riding. That is not forgetfulness that is willfulness and it needs addressing and the best way I know of ensuring I have your full attention and am likely to make sure the message hits home is to heat up your backside.”

 

He blushes and shuffles his feet his ears are now that lovely shade of pink that makes him look so adorable.

 

“C … can we not take it as read that I have learnt my lesson. I will not repeat the error and anyway if the guards had been doing their duty properly they would not have let me leave so it is as much their fault as mine.” He turns to Aragorn, “you really should address the issue with them Estel it does your standing little good to allow such laxness.”

 

Sometimes I think the laddie has a death wish, criticizing his soldiers to Aragorn is tantamount to a red rag to a bull. Gondor suffered terrible losses in the final battles of the war and many brave men were lost, those remaining are doing a sterling job considering and their king gives them as much support as he is able. For Legolas to suggest that they are to blame for his disobedience because they failed to stop him is utter idiocy and likely to lead to the sort of retaliation the elf hates so much.

 

Aragorn’s eyes narrow dangerously “Is there anything else I should know about the failings of my guards Thranduilion?”

 

Mad as I am at him I try to catch his eye and warn him off but to no avail he tosses his hair back in that uniquely arrogant elven way of his and continues blithely onwards towards his doom …

 

“There is no need to take it so personally Estel, I am only telling you the truth after all. The sentries at my Adar’s halls would never have let me leave if they had been so ordered by the king.”

 

“Really and just how would they have prevented you from leaving?” Aragorn is now sitting back in his chair hands resting lightly on the desktop he reminds me of a giant cat awaiting the right moment to pounce and I know exactly which little rabbit he has got his eye fixed on for dinner.

 

“Well to begin with if my father had sent out a direct order such as that I would not have dreamt of ignoring it he would have …”  He belatedly clamps his mouth shut as he sees where this conversation is headed.

 

“Ah ah ah!” Aragorn chides wagging a finger at the discomposed elf before him, “do not stop now Mellon-nin your Adar would do what exactly?”

 

 “I … I forget.”

 

“Elves do not forget Legolas” he pauses in the hope that my elf will continue but stubbornness is one of the princeling’s stronger characteristics and he does not intend to say anything further.

“Very well I will make what might be termed an educated guess based on what I know of the king and what my own father’s response would be. Gimli,” he beams at me, “would you like to suggest some likely outcomes to such deliberate naughtiness?”

 

I pretend to think about it for a while my lips twitch as I covertly watch Legolas shifting from one foot to the other in growing discomfort. The word naughty is almost as much a trial as the word spank to the elfling “well now the lad says he would not dream of disobeying his father which is good, but is something of a rebuke to you Aragorn, since he obviously feels he does not have to obey you.”

 

Opening his mouth once more and immediately putting his foot in it, Legolas grumbles, “I do not see why I have to obey Estel he is …”

 

“…only the king” I finish for him giving him an admonishing frown, “the king of a country you are residing in to whom you owe your respect and obedience. Your father would expect no less of a guest in his land I am sure.”

 

His ears go from pink to dull red as he considers my words and he eventually mutters “You are right Gimli, pray accept my apologies Estel.”

 

My human friend greets this request for forgiveness with a grin, “Apologies accepted, now what would your father have done to you in these circumstances and remember I can always write and ask him?”

 

The thought of his father finding out about his breach of etiquette causes Legolas to turn pale. “There is no need for that Estel I will tell you” …

 

Listening to him list the consequences he would face if he were at home gives me a new respect for the elven king. Thranduil is extremely thorough I give him that, not only punishment but also apologies and reparation for those effected by his disobedience.

 

Aragorn nods decisively as the list ends. “Very well you will begin by apologizing in person to the captain of my guard.”

 

Knowing how much this will cost my proud elfling, I am not surprised by the immediate objection “But …”

 

“This is what Thranduil would expect?”

 

“Yes, but …”

 

“No buts Legolas I will have him send for, now to me if you please.” He pushes back his chair and I nod my agreement for his actions. While I would dearly love to discipline my youngling myself, I do not agree with excessive chastisement and the insult to the king must have precedent over my desire for retribution. The laddie is going to be sorry and sore enough I think without my taking a hand as well.

 

“Leggings down”

 

“Please Estel …”

 

“Do not make me wait Greenleaf”

 

Swallowing what sounds suspiciously like a sob to me Legolas goes to stand by the side of the king and after tugging down his leggings, he lowers himself into place. Aragorn is about to lift his tunic when we are all startled by a knock at the door the elf starts to rise but is held securely in place as his captor.

 

I cannot help but smirk while poor Legolas squirms helplessly but a piteous “please” jars my conscience my young one needs to be chastised not humiliated.

 

Before Aragorn can call for whoever it is to come in I stride to the door and block as much of the view as possible from prying eyes. “Yes?”

 

 “I apologies for the intrusion Lord Gimli but you and the king are expected at the council meeting.”

 

“Thank you Calion, we will be there directly.” Aragorn calls from behind me.

 

“Is Prince Legolas with you?” the man cranes his neck to see into the room.

 

“Why do you need to know?” I take his arm and move him away from the door.

 

“We have received a letter from Eryn Lasgalen.” I hear a hastily muffled squeak from behind me; the laddie probably believes his father is somehow already aware of his behaviour.

 

“Leave it with me I shall make sure he gets it” the scribe bows and I close the door.

 

I turn to the king “We have to go lad if we are not to be late”.

 

Aragorn puts the elf back on his feet and after frowning at him silently for a few minutes’ orders him to go stand in the corner until we can return to complete his punishment.

 

Legolas’s face falls at this command “Not the corner Estel” he pleads “I will wait here I promise I will not move.”

 

“A little quiet time of contemplation in the corner will do you no harm and will relieve my mind as to what you are up to while out of our sight.” The king sounds so much like an exasperated parent that I cannot help but chuckle.

 

 “Gimli” my elf turns a pleading gaze towards me and I have to harden my heart, “you must do as the king says laddie, no do not give me that look go along now.”

 

I watch in amused silence as a very petulant elfling slouches his way across the room, he hates corner time more than anything. Giving an ill-tempered kick at the legs of a nearby side table on his way, finally he is in place his whole demeanor redolent of unvoiced but obvious displeasure at this additional penalty.

 

“You will remain in that corner until our return”, Aragorn prompts him as we make for the door, “Legolas?” he queries when there is no reply.

 

“Yes, I heard you” comes the huffy reply.

 

“Good, see to it you do not break your word.”

 

The shoulders stiffen at this insult and even I hear the sotto voce curse for this unnecessary reminder and feel a faint stirring of sympathy for him for elves for all their faults do not break their word once it is given.

Aragorn is less sympathetic for the words were aimed at him, “You may put your hands on your head for that piece of impertinence princeling.”

 

Legolas slews round outraged at this latest embarrassment “I will not I …”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Aragorn takes a step back into the room and a rare bout of common sense invades my confrontational elf, he faces the corner again and his hands are placed on top of his head.

 

“See they remain there.” Aragorn turns to one of his secretaries in the outer office, “if the captain of the guard should arrive before we return please show him into my office and ask him to wait”. The low moan that emanates from the far corner tells me Legolas has overheard this order. The laddie will now be on tender hooks the whole time we are absent. I am about to chide Aragorn over this as we move off down the hallway when he turns to me that mischievous grin I see less of now than I like plastered over his face, “He is safe enough the captain does not come off duty for another two hours. It will do him no harm to worry a little.”

 

 

From the ragged look to his warrior braids, he has done rather more than worry a little in our absence. He has always found the waiting the hardest part of any punishment. Even though he knows what is going to happen next I see his shoulders relax as he hears our voices.

 

“Tis time to finish this,” Aragorn announces calling him over to where he sits waiting.

There is no pleading this time, no reluctance to follow instructions. In short-order my elf is feeling the benefit of the king of Gondor’s heavy hand across his hind quarters and it is not long before he is no longer able to hide his distress.

 

“Ai, Estel not so hard.” He wails his already well spanked behind is now a deep red color, “I am sorry I will never disobey you again.”

 

We exchange disbelieving looks as Aragorn slows down his barrage of spanks, “I do not expect miracles Legolas just an undertaking to try.”

 

“I will, I will, please my lord no more.”

 

It is that use of the honorific title more than anything that tells me that maybe this time Legolas has learned his lesson, apparently Aragorn agrees with me for he sets the lad on his feet again.

 

“You still have your apologies to make.”  He informs the penitent elf.

 

There is a doleful sniff at this and a resigned nod, “yes My Lord.”

 

“Good, for now I suggest you go and make yourself a little more presentable, Gimli?”

 

“Ay lad I’ll go with him.”

 

“Oh and you will spend a day on guard duty as part of your atonement.” He tells the elf.

 

“What? But …”

Before he can summon up an argument on this point and get himself into deeper trouble, I grab his arm and hustle him off in the direction of his chambers. “Not a word elfling,” I warn and for once, he follows my advice.

 

His eyes are still full of unshed tears and although he will not admit his need, I know what to do to get him to release his pain. As we gain the privacy of his room, I open my arms and to my intense gratification, he falls to his knees next to me his head dropping to my shoulders as his arms twist around my waist. Trust is a wonderful thing.

“There now laddie it’s all over with, let it out let those tears come there’s no one here to see.” I stroke his hair as he sobs into my shoulder and mutter endearments that he would normally laugh at but in his present fragile state, he welcomes.

 

“Gimli,” he finally ventures.

 

“I am still here laddie.”

 

“I am truly sorry for my behaviour.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you think Estel will forgive me?”

 

“He already has, come wash your face and comb your hair you have an apology still to make and presently you look a right royal mess”

 

He gives me a rather shaky laugh as he gathers up some fresh clothing and disappears into the bathing chamber. Only to return again whispering in my ears “thank you my friend “and dropping a chaste kiss on the top of my head before slipping back where he came from.

 

Now we dwarves are no fools and I know when I am being softened up for something, I begin to count silently and have reached seventy-four when his voice comes floating back through the half-open door. “Gimli,”

 

“Yes”

 

“Um about this guard duty,”

 

Although he cannot see me I roll my eyes, “yes,”

 

“Well I was wondering, you know if maybe you could … I mean you can be very persuasive … and you said yourself you have seen I am sorry … so maybe if you had a word with Estel … it is not as if I want to get out of anything we agreed to is it  … Gimli are you listening to me?”

 

When did it become ‘we?’ I wonder

 

I was obviously a little premature in my judgment about him learning his lessons. I pinch the top of my nose there are orc drums in my head. Maybe I could go and spend some time with Eomer in Rohan or re-visit Mordor it is said to be very nice at this time of year ai until I got involved with this rapscallion of an elf I did not know what a headache really was …

 

He continues regardless “If you talk to Estel I know he will listen to you he respects your judgment implicitly and it really isn’t fair that I have to do guard duty as well he never mentioned that initially. And you have always believed in fairness haven’t you …”

 

I drop my head into my hands and wonder what I ever did to deserve this … “”Gimli are you still there? Gimli …”

 

Title:  The Edict P 4-6

Author: Minnie  
 Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don’t own them  
Summary:  Ignoring Aragorn’s new Edict means some unpleasant consequences for Legolas

 

 

I crane my neck and stand on the tip of my toes to peer over the outer wall of the Citadel.

You may be wondering what I am doing and I will tell you I am indulging in one of my more recent favorite pastimes ‘hunt the elf’.

 

No doubt if my missing companion was present he would be asking me if I would like him to describe the scene or should he get me a box to stand on; as he did at Helms Deep all the time wearing that insufferably smug grin of his, cheeky young imp. Ay and I am almost as wet as I was when we stood at the Deeping wall together and waited for the battle to begin. My hair and beard are dripping and my leather jerkin is sodden, it will take an age to get it dry without spoiling the leather. You are probably thinking I am standing in a rainstorm but that is not the case, on the contrary, it is a mild morning with all the prospect of another fine spring day ahead of us.

No I am wet through for another reason altogether; namely a large bucket which had been placed to empty its contents on the unsuspecting head of the first being to enter the king’s private chambers. Unluckily that person turned out to be me!

 

Two members of the Fountain guard go past me and I can hear them sniggering at my appearance so I give the pair one of my growls, they immediately lengthen their strides to get away from my ferocious temper and I grin appreciatively, it works every time. I first noted the power of it when the Fellowship was surrounded by goblins in the great hall in Moria. The others tried to convince me that it was the arrival of the Balrog that made the goblin hordes flee but I know better. Of course, when I catch up with that delinquent elfling I shall do more than growl for he is the one who set the trap in Aragorn’s rooms.

 

Now you can see why I have vengeance on my mind and you would not be wrong in making that assumption I do indeed propose to wreak proper retribution on the elf when I catch up with him. In fact, I intend to make him wish he had never stepped beyond the great woods of his own homeland.

You do not seem surprised well there is nothing new in that view after all dwarves and elves have long been enemies.

Centuries of mistrust and misunderstandings have led to our two peoples choosing to live as far away from each other as possible.

However, there are circumstances where this is not feasible and prejudices have to be overcome for the good of the many.

One such situation was the quest that set out from Rivendell over a year ago. The members of the fellowship took an oath to protect the ring bearer and this meant learning to work together. We had to overcome our traditional intolerances for other races and put aside stereotypical narrow-mindedness.

While it was not easy and there were setbacks, we eventually came to understand that dwarves and elves had more in common than we had realized. What is more the particular elf I found myself traveling with turned out to be something of a revelation all of his own.

I had never thought to find myself in the company of Legolas Thranduilion the son of the king of Mirkwood without wanting to take an axe to his head; After all, he was the heir to that same king who had imprisoned my father Gloin in his halls and treated him with distain. To be forced into close proximity with him was torture we hated each other at first sight and our enmity got worse as our journey progressed. Everything we could do to make the others life a misery we did. 

My opinion of elves began to change however as I saw his dedication to the quest we were on and the efforts he made to make life for those within the fellowship excluding myself of course, that little bit easier.

Not that that excused his behaviour towards me you understand. I could not reconcile such childishness with the warrior he undoubtedly was and took it as a personal affront to my dignity and my race. At least that was true until I complained to Gandalf about it and he explained as best he could the psyche of this particular elf and drew my attention to the fact that while he was well over nine hundred years old he was still very young in the eyes of his people. Once I had realized that it changed the way I viewed him and I found that I was beginning to like him flighty behaviour not withstanding so when the wizard asked me to take responsibility for Legolas’ care and keeping I agreed and despite his present mischief I have not regretted it.

 

This brings me back to the reason I am wandering the walls of Minas Tirith wet through chasing a recalcitrant elf...

 

Of course, I should have known that things were going too well. Legolas has been trying so hard too… When he was called upon to apologize to the captain of the guard, he did so without protest. I was proud of him for I know how much it costs my elf to admit fault especially to beings he does not know well.

 

The bouncing elfling who had been trying unsuccessfully to get me to support him in his plea to Aragorn over the last part of his punishment vanished as we got to the door leading to the king’s chambers in his place stood an aloof otherworldly elf of the stuff legends are made of.

He swept into the room head held high then he made his obeisance to Gondor’s king exactly as a prince of elves should do with equal measures of dignity and decorum by the time he turned to greet the captain of the guard the poor man was standing gaping at this vision as if he could not believe his eyes. I am sure he found it difficult to equate the elegant ethereal being before him with the one who had ignored his warnings at the gate that morning.

Legolas’ apology to the man was exemplary and anyone who did not know him better would have believed every word he uttered.

Since both Aragorn and I knew him exceptionally well we were not fooled but we kept our thoughts to ourselves and I made no mention of the fact that while Legolas was promising to give proper attention to words of warning in future he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Nor that his eyes took on that glazed unfocused look they have when he enters the state of reverie half way through the good captain’s well meant lecture on the safety of the realm of Gondor. Well you cannot expect perfection all time now can you?

 

I have learned to be grateful for small improvements since taking on the care of my elfling. Eventually Aragorn sent the man on his way and the aloof elven prince disappeared as swiftly as he had arrived to be replaced by our young friend once more.

 

He smiled somewhat abashedly at the king as he chided him for his ‘performance’  and made a much less verbose and much more sincere request for forgiveness his guileless blue eyes wide and a look of real contrition on his fair face; Legolas does not like being at odds with his oldest friend. Similarly Aragorn dislikes having to chastise the elf who is as close to him as a brother and welcomed the opportunity for a reconciliation as much as Legolas did indeed he snatched him up  into a rib crushing embrace that left the pair of them winded and laughing somewhat  shakily. I am not ashamed to say I had a tear in my eyes as I watched them

 

Despite their reconciliation, however I expected a storm when Aragorn refused to rescind his order that Legolas spend a day on guard duty as a final penance for his earlier defiance of the king’s edict. However, the elf seemed resigned to his fate and only put up a token show of resistance although his somewhat resentful expression showed very plainly how he felt about it. I gave him credit for his forbearance although it was more likely the effect of a sore backside that made him keep his tongue between his teeth, even an elf cannot shake off the effects of two sound spankings in one day that quickly.

Nevertheless, force of habit found me checking that he had kept his early morning appointment at the guard barracks and was pleased to hear that he had.

 

I did not see him again until we met up just as I was about to go and prepare for dinner and one look at him as he stormed in through the main doors told me we were in for an interesting evening. It was clear he was furious and he looked so unlike his normal self that it was comical to see

One thing that you can usually rely on with elves is that whatever the circumstances they find themselves in they look pristine and spotlessly clean. Legolas in sharp contrast to his normal well turned out self had his braids coming loose, his leggings were damp around the knees as if he had been kneeling for long periods likewise his tunic was wet around the edge and streaked with dust. His usually spotless face was smudged with dirt and grime.

 

I eyed his appearance with poorly hidden amusement and decided it would be kinder for me to ask what was wrong rather than wait for him to explode

“Is something amiss laddie?”

 

“Is something amiss?” he echoed. It is strange to hear an elf squeak and I had to be careful to hide the smile that was trying so hard to emerge as he glared at me.

“Do you know what I have been doing?”

 

“Guarding Minas Tirith?” I offered innocently just to see the fire dance in his eyes.

 

“Gimli,” he grumbled, “this is not at all amusing. It was bad enough when Estel ordered me to stand on guard duty for a day. It is excruciatingly boring, I have stood outside my Adar’s halls often enough as part of a punishment to know that.”

 

It is those little unguarded insights into his life at home that make me want to travel to Mirkwood even if it means bearding the formidable Thranduil in his lair to do it.

 

“But in Gondor it seems I am not trusted to be a guard, no I got to spend the morning scouring pots and polishing armour, a prince of Mirkwood reduced to acting as a skivvy for Estel Elrondion’s guards, just because they cannot enforce one of their king’s laws.”

 

I decided to ignore that and queried instead as to how he had spent his afternoon. 

“Scrubbing floors,” He mumbled, I find myself wishing I had succumbed to earlier temptation and gone to visit him, “Do not dare to laugh.”

 

I do not dare not to his face anyway. “You had better hurry laddie if you do not wish to be late for dinner” I wave him on his way and wait until even he is beyond hearing with his sharp ears before I let out the guffaw that has been building inside me since I first caught sight of the lad.

 

Apparently, Aragorn managed even less well when he came face to face with his guest for I could hear his peals of laughter as he made his way to his private withdrawing chamber where he customarily meets with his family and friends before dinner. “Did you see the state he was in?” he chortled as he shut the door behind him and leant his shaking shoulders against it.

 

 “Aye, the lad was as angry as a swarm of bees when a bear has stolen their honey comb” I scowl at Aragorn’s unseemly hilarity and rebuke him roundly. “We may find it amusing but the elfling does not his pride has been badly dented and you know him, once he recovers from the indignity of it all he will be looking for revenge.”

 

The new king of Gondor grimaces at this advice but nods agreement “Then he must be told that any kind of retaliation will not be tolerated.”

 

I cocked a sardonic eye in his direction sometimes the lad is so naive, “Ay and how much notice do you think yon elfling will take of such a warning?”

 

“Then I will explain to him that it wasn’t entirely the captain’s fault, I told him to find something to keep Legolas occupied. Idle hands and all that ...” he had the grace to blush a little when I glared at this admission and spread his hands placatingly, “I didn’t expect the man to take me quite so literally, Gimli. Still no permanent damage has been done Legolas will get over it. We will likely hear no more of it.”

 

You have probably heard of the saying ‘famous last words.’

 

Legolas swept into the room just before dinner looking a great deal improved for a hot bath and clean clothing and wearing a very impressive scowl.

 

“You look a little more like your usual self than you did earlier,” Aragorn offers him a goblet of wine as a peace offering.

 

Totally disregarding this friendly gesture Legolas nods to me and wishes me a good evening pointedly ignoring Aragorn.

 

He then falls into a chair near the empty fireplace turns up his nose as the goblet is waved in front of his eyes and as Aragorn offers him salutations again grumbles. “I am not talking to you Estel.”

 

“May I ask why?” the hint of humor in the man’s tone is not lost on the elf who looks even more thunderous than before.

 

“You know damned well why.” There is a toss of the head that sets his braids dancing believe me when I tell you Legolas in a strop is a sight to behold.

 

The ranger chuckles at the righteous indignation the elf is displaying and raises an amused eyebrow in my direction, “excuse me your royal high and mightiness I was not the one who ignored the edict or insulted my soldiery.”

 

“You made the stupid rule in the first place,” the icy prince is gone to be swiftly replaced with a sulky elfling.

 

The comeback from the Dúnedain is immediate “And you broke it and paid the price for your disobedience young elf.”

 

“He made me scrub the floor …. And I am not that young” Legolas folds his arms across his chest and pouts wonderfully.

 

“Is that so ‘elfling’ well it will hardly be the first time you have scrubbed floors.”

 

“I had to scour pots as well,”

 

“Ay you have done that before as I recall.”

 

“And polish all the ceremonial armour which they hope to use at your coronation, which was the biggest insult of all. Gimli what are you laughing at? It is not funny.”

 

“Aye but it is laddie.”

 

My elf glowers at both of us for a moment and then a rueful somewhat reluctant gleam appears in his brilliant blue eyes. “Well I suppose it is now. But you would not have enjoyed it Mellon, believe me.”

 

“I would not have ignored a royal edict either.” Aragorn replied smugly.

 

Legolas gave his human friend a look of sheer disbelief, “That just goes to show what a short memory you mortals possess I seem to recall a time in Imladris when ….”

He got no further for the king silenced him by grabbing him by the neck and putting him into an arm lock. There was a brief struggle and when Legolas finally freed himself he retreated behind his chair and stuck out his tongue at the grinning ex-ranger.

“Be warned Elessar, if my Adar ever finds out about this your captain may end up without a head and you without a throne.”

 

Unimpressed by this threat Aragorn retaliated immediately; “And what do you think he will say about your conduct, little elfling. I hardly think Thranduil will be impressed by your behaviour.”

 

The ‘elfling’ looks somewhat apprehensive at this thought anyone who can inspire caution in this lad is deserving of notice I decide. “Ai he would have my hide it is true.” The thought of the consequences he might face seems to decide him. He reluctantly agrees it would be better not to tell the king of Eryn Lasgalen about his embarrassment at the hands of the human guard captain, but then falls silent and the look on his face bodes ill for someone.

“Legolas you are not still thinking about retaliation?” The elfling’s smile is so brilliant it hurts to see it and is so obviously false it leads Aragorn to warn, “You are not to take your anger out on Captain Amandir.”

 

“Of course not Estel” This is said with such a spurious air of innocence even I groan.

 

“Legolas it was not his fault I am the one who told him to keep you occupied he took me at my word and  …” the king’s attempts to further explain his part in to today’s debacle come to an abrupt end as the elf leaps to his feet “What? It was your fault why …”

 

Well he obviously thought that here was a target he could retaliate against without fear of paternal retribution. Howling a dwarfish battle cry, he tackles his friend head on. Goblets and chairs are sent flying as the pair tussle and grapple on the floor like a pair of bickering Hobbits. 

 

It is left to me to bring some semblance of order back to our evening. When even stentorian bellowing has no effect I grab hold of one each of their ears and pull hard. At that, they come swiftly to their knees in a vain attempt to take the pressure off their abused orifices.

 

“Enough you are worse than a pair of children.” I scold. “Apologize to each other and we can have our dinner in peace.”

 

“Yes Gimli.” They both answer meekly enough. But I can see their grins for they mirror my own so before letting go I give another tug which has them yelping.

 

There is no more talk of retaliation.

 

When a further two days go by without any major incident I begin to hope that we have put the matter firmly behind us, I could not have been more mistaken if I had believed the rumor that Grima Wormtongue was really working for the benefit of Rohan.

 

So it is that this morning I took an extra bath in icy cold water. I doubt not that the elf meant the trap for Aragorn that does not mean that when I catch up with him he is not going to be sorry.

I have left the king cleaning up the mess in his chambers and nursing a thick ear for laughing at my discomfort. Occasionally he behaves as immaturely as the elf mayhap he would benefit from a good paddling himself.

 

First, I have my original charge to find. I have tried all his usual hiding places without success and am about to retrace my steps when I catch a glimpse of golden hair ahead of me in what is known as the queen’s garden. It has been neglected for years and Legolas has been attempting to bring it back into some semblance of order before Arwen arrives.

 

“Do not even think about it!” I warn as he prepares to flee “you and I have business to deal with youngling.”

 

He swallows nervously knowing just what that means, “B... but Gimli it was an accident I did not intend the trap for you.”

 

“You should not have meant it for anyone.” I advance steadily while he shifts uneasily, hopping from foot to foot in that way he has when he is agitated. I am pleased to see though that he is not attempting to run away again.

 

“I am truly sorry.”

 

“Ay and you are going to be even more so when I finish with ye.”

 

I find a convenient stone bench to sit on making sure, as I do that it is not overlooked by balconies and windows then look at him meaningfully, “Laddie!”

 

“Here?” He squeaks.

 

“Aye and NOW!” he jumps as I mean him to and scuttles to my side. One hand tugging on his braid the other twisted into the hem of his tunic he is the perfect picture of contrition and remorse.

 

“M … must I take down my leggings?” he pleads

 

“Laddie I know of only one satisfactory method of administering a spanking and that is on a bare bottom.”

 

“But …”

 

Knowing his fears I reassure him “There is no one else to see lad” I pat my lap and with a soft sob, he draws his leggings down to his knees and bends over my knee. I wait until he is settled then lift his tunic up over his back. “What is this punishment for elfling?”

 

“For missing Aragorn with that bucket of water” He grumbles then yelps as the first of a flurry of swats descends on his waiting backside.

 

“Try again elfling,” I suggest.

 

“Because I ignored the order not to try and retaliate? But Gimli that was only about the Edain captain Estel deserved to suffer he … OWWTCH!”

 

“Is there anything else you would like to add” I threaten.

 

“N .. no … OUCH please Gimli. Not so hard it hurts!”

 

“Aye it is meant to. I want to hear your promise that there will be no more attempts at retaliation on anyone over this edict.”

 

“But that is so unfair I ….”

 

His protests are cut off as to encourage the correct response I tip my imp further forward so that his head is almost touching the ground and his sit spot is perfectly positioned for some serious chastisement. “Well?”

 

“But Gimli.” I am quite sure his howls over the next few moments must have caused a few people to wonder what was happening in the garden fortunately no one comes to find out and my elf finally yields “I promise Gimli I promise.”

 

I help him stand and within minutes, he is in my arms sobbing out his pain and repentance. I hold him close and enjoy the sensation of knowing that my elf places unconditional trust in me. It is both an honor and a responsibility that I would not exchange for all the Mithril in Middle Earth. “There lad, all over” I croon as his head droops down onto my shoulder.

 

“Gimli,” he mumbles through a cavernous yawn,

 

“Ay laddie”

 

“That promise I just made …”

 

“Ay?” I am beginning to worry.

 

“Uh it doesn’t work retrospectively does it?” He avoids my eyes, “only that wasn’t the only bucket I set up and …”

 

“Legolas” He is off my lap and backing away before I can catch him his eyes are dancing again with that mischief and light that is so hard to resist.

 

“Where is it?” I demand mainly because I do not intend to become a victim twice in one morning.

 

“In Estel’s bed chamber”

 

I shake my head and decide to say nothing about this to Aragorn, fairs fair after all. Later I may wish I had asked more about this bucket but the sight of the new king covered in honey and feathers was well worth the silence.

 

TBC

 

Title:  The Edict P 5 & 6

Author: Minnie  
 Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own them  
Summary:  Ignoring Aragorn’s new Edict means some unpleasant consequences for Legolas

 

 

Part 5

 

I enter the private apartments of the new king of Gondor after a week’s absence and let my shoulders relax as I pass out of sight of the servants and officials that inhabit the public part of the Citadel.

It has been a hard seven days full of negotiations with the dwarves who will be re-building the outer walls of Minas Tirith, hard because I feel as if I have been pulled in two. Dwarfish pride requires me to drive a hard bargain but my loyalty to Aragorn meant I also wanted the contract to be fair.

I must admit I had initially been reluctant to take on this commission not because of the potential clash of loyalties but because I was loath to leave my young charge unsupervised for such a long period.

You may be asking who my charge is and I will explain it is the young son of Thranduil king of the newly re-named kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen. Yes, I said young for in the eyes of his own people he is still underage and has need of care and keeping from an adult. I cast no doubt on his fighting skills which are inestimable but his immaturity can lead him to flightiness and foolishness occasionally which someone has to curb and presently that person is me. Again, you wonder how a dwarf would be given such as charge, well it all happened during the journey undertaken by the Fellowship to help the Hobbit Frodo Baggins. Suffice it to say it was Gandalf who asked me to take the elf under my wing and although many might consider it odd, I have not had cause to regret it, even when he is causing me aggravation as he has done recently.

 

It all started when he deliberately flouted an edict made by the King for the protection of his subjects.

“Those laws are there to protect all of us.” I told him, when he complained about the inappropriateness of such an edict. In response, he tossed his hair back across his shoulder in that way of his and announced “Elves do not need puny mortal laws to shelter them”.

Rolling my eyes at this prime example of elvish superiority personified I retorted sharply that we all need protection some time and that Aragorn was only seeking to look after a friend.

Suffice it to say he did not agree and went out of his way to prove it, and some folk try to tell me this elf is not in need of a keeper? 

If they only knew some of the crazy things this son of Thranduil has done, they would never try to persuade me that he was in fact a perfectly rational being.

I do not know if elves have middle names but if they do his must be ‘trouble incarnate’.

Once he is set on the path to self-destruction, he is like the Mumakil that the Haradrim used at the battle of the Pelennor Fields unstoppable.

 

This latest trouble is just such a case in point, he deliberately chose to ignore the edict and when challenged and justly punished for this disobedience instead of accepting it he went out of his way to gain revenge for his punishment.

I myself was caught up in the backlash suffering an unexpected dousing in cold water when I went to consult with Aragorn over the rebuilding of the city walls.

The laddie’s backside paid penance for that misfortune and in the aftermath of that particular punishment, he admitted that he had laid another trap for the king.

 

 

Unfortunately, we were too late to avoid the inevitable and I regretted the fact that I had not insisted that we returned to the Citadel as soon as the elf told me what he had done but I enjoy the time we spend after his chastisements. My elfling true to his nature cherishes the comfort I offer. Once his distress and guilt are expunged, he relishes the moments of peace as much as I do. It is in these quiet moments when his tears are finished but his rear is still throbbing that I feel closest to my charge.

 

Not that I regretted it that much if I am entirely truthful, for it was a sight I shall always remember and treasure.…

 

The recently restored king of Gondor was standing in the middle of the floor of his bedchamber covered in honey water. It was dripping from his hair, arms, nose, and clothing and making puddles on the floor of his chambers. Bad as that was the whole thing was made worse because he was covered with feathers, which trembled as he shook with what was quite plainly sheer unadulterated fury.

While it would not have done to tell him, he reminded me of a very large very angry chicken not that I have seen many chickens covered in honey you understand. Well if I am being truthful, I have never seen any but I was sure they would look like the new king of Gondor did if I had.

His temper was not being improved by the fact that Legolas on first catching sight of him began rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and howling with delighted laughter.

I go back to my earlier point about the insanity of this particular elf …

 

Aragorn made a lunge for the giggling elf and I automatically stepped in front of him planting my feet firmly and standing my ground Legolas finally realizing the danger he was in took refuge behind my back.

Do not misunderstand me, I was quite happy to see my elf receive proper chastisement when his behaviour warranted it, which his conduct certainly did, but anger should not be a prime motivator when it comes to discipline and Aragorn was very angry.

I did not blame him you understand, for when I had found myself covered in cold water I was just as furious and Aragorn was worse off than I … much worse,

 

“Now lad …” I placated“, don’t be too hasty …”

 

“Hasty?” Aragorn snarled, trying to find a way around me, “I am going to wring his scrawny neck … after I have blistered his backside for him that is …”

 

There came a most un-elflike ‘eep!’ from behind me at the prospect of another paddling …

Even elvish healing can only do so much to mitigate the sting engendered by a sound spanking in such a short amount of time. To face another punishment so soon was going to be extremely painful

 

However allowing him to lay hands on my elfling while he was angry as he was would be a mistake for both of them. Therefore, I chose to intervene. Aragorn needed time to cool down “You would do better to go and change your clothing first we can discuss reprisals once you have stopped attracting every insect in Gondor.” I advised him making sure that I hid the smile that wanted to appear as he sneezed and feathers and honey were sprayed indiscriminately around his chamber.

 

Knowing I was right he growled a best left un-named threat at the smirking elf and departed in what would probably be best described as a flounce except I am not sure chickens flounce at least not quite as much as Aragorn did

I waited until the king has disappeared into his bathing chamber slamming the door with quite un-necessary force I might add before I turned to the still sniggering elf …

 

One look at my face and he immediately sobered up “That is quite enough of that young elf you need to get started on cleaning up this mess.”

 

Of course, I got the pout at this admonishment and a “but Gimli …”

 

“No buts … you caused the devastation it is only fair that you get the opportunity to clear it away. Aragorn will take it very ill if his chamber looks like this when he returns and your backside will likely pay the price for it.”

 

“Ai”, my elf sighed as he began his sticky task “I have spent more time on my knees or over someone’s knee since I have been in Gondor than the rest of my long life”.

 

I raised a skeptical eyebrow for this piece of flummery. ‘On his knees’ maybe ‘over a knee’ I sincerely doubted it. I knew for he had told me himself that his father still disciplined him in this fashion when he deemed it necessary and having seen the way the elfling behaves I would consider it surprising if ‘necessary’ did not come round fairly  frequently!

 

“Somehow I doubt that lad, and you have a task to complete and painful penalties to face up to.” I could see the scowl forming even as I spoke the words, Legolas was giving a very good impression of an unfairly persecuted elfling, “But it was just a harmless prank Gimli”

 

Knowing I was fighting a losing battle still I tried to make my point, “Aragorn obviously did not find it amusing … Neither did I when it happened to me as you recall”

 

I ignored the muttered ‘is it my fault mortals have no sense of humor’ and the obligatory ‘this is not fair’ as he found sticky feathers entangling themselves in his hair and instead pointed out that if he behaved appropriately he would not find himself in predicaments like the one he was presently in.

 

All this sound advice garnered was a sniff so I persevered further in my explanation as to why he was in more trouble; the word dense comes to mind occasionally when dealing with wood elves it must have something to do with living with all those trees. “It was not Aragorn who set up a bath full of honey water and feathers, princeling”

 

He gave me his unjustly victimized look again, “But it was his fault Gimli”.

How Aragorn could be held responsible for this was beyond me so I inquired as to how my elf has come to this somewhat strange conclusion.

He looked at me as if I had just announced my intention of shaving my beard off, and attempted to explain to someone he clearly thought had lost control of his faculties “He wrote that stupid Edict of course. He sent me to the guardroom to clean floors and scrub pots …”

 

That unfortunate punishment had continued to be a very sore point with my elfling and had featured somewhat prominently in Legolas' conversation recently; indeed, it would have been fairer to say it had dominated his conversation.

Refined Elvish sensibilities had been sorely bruised by what he saw as public humiliation and were still smarting it seemed.

 

“I thought it had been agreed between us that Aragorn did not in fact order those punishments?”

 

 Legolas, on hands and knees searching for stray feathers, craned his neck to see under a carved wooden bench consequently his next comment was somewhat muffled, but loud enough for me to hear the vengeful satisfaction in the tone “he still deserved to suffer … Ouchhhh!”

 

His bottom had been tipped up at a very accessible angle as he scrambled to collect the feathers and he more than merited the good swat he received it stung enough apparently to send him back to his cleaning without further remark.

 

The silence was short lived however, “I hate it when he punishes me.” He grumbled.

 

“Well that is natural feeling laddie,” I told him with a smile but he shook his head obviously not meaning just the physical discomfort that accompanies a spanking and explained further.

 

“I have known him since he was a child, Gimli. It is not so many years past I used to discipline him now he thinks he has the right to discipline me … It is very hard to accept the changes that have taken place in our relationship.”

 

“Ay lad I suppose it is at that” I agreed, feeling quite a bit of sympathy for his situation. It must be hard for him to submit to the discipline of one who he has seen grow up and supervised during his formative years.

Legolas’ circumstances are unique even among the elves. For not only he is the youngest elf remaining in Arda for all his elders including the twin sons of Elrond are significantly older than he is but he is one of the few elves to spend a great deal of his time in the company of mortal kind.  So while elves mature much more slowly than mortals he is the only one to be affected by this particular problem.

Still come to terms with it he must for it is a fact of his life that he cannot change, so I quipped, “You do not have that difficulty with me yet chronologically I am also younger than you”.

 

He tipped his head to one side while he pondered this then a mischievous grin appeared on his face “I did not know you when you were little; of course you are still little …”

 

Hiding my amusement at his humor, I scowled “Laddie you are already due a spanking from your king, do not tempt me to add to that tally”.

 

He ducked his head in that endearing fashion of his and grinned abashedly then he went back to his cleaning and I settled in one of the chairs not strewn with feathers.

 

He was not grinning by the time Aragorn had finished with him that day on the contrary Legolas had been made to regret his desire for retribution very thoroughly.

 

As soon as he returned from changing his clothing Aragorn pinned my elf firmly in place over his lap, his bared rump still pink from its previous run in with the flat of my hand tipped up ready for further chastisement and horribly exposed to anyone who might wander past the open door to the king’s apartments.

 

“I will not ask you what this punishment for, for both of us know why you once again find yourself in this position.” He told him as Legolas tried to lever himself off his knee. “These attempts at retaliation must cease and if I have to paddle your presumptuous elvish bottom every day for the next year I shall do so until you learn better.”

Without further ado and despite the elf’s vociferous objections he began his chastisement. Before long Legolas’ displeasure at his position was replaced by pleas for mercy, two spankings in as many hours taking their toll on even his obdurate reserves.

 

“Give me your word,” to encourage his co-operation the king landed a few more well aimed smacks to his already stinging backside and Legolas howled miserably.

 

“I will not …” the stubborn elfling sniffled then moaned as Aragorn tipped him further forward prior to attacking the tender under curve where bottom meets thighs.

 

Steeling myself, I watched as he brought his hand down hard on his burning skin and finally the king’s persistence was rewarded as the elfling surrendered, “Ai, Estel, stop, I promise no more attempts at retaliation”.

 

Strangely, it was to me he turned for comfort, when he was finally released from Aragorn’s knees refusing the open arms of his oldest friend he laid his head down in my lap and cried his heart out and it struck me that there was more to my elfling’s recent behaviour than either Aragorn or I knew.

 

I was so concerned over this that I pushed hard for the talks to be completed early so that I could return to Minas Tirith and take up my position of elfling sitter again.

I shall be interested to hear from Aragorn about how the week has gone …

 

Talking of which I think I hear his voice he appears to be yelling at someone I stop and strain my ears then begin to run forward as I hear the words

“Legolas Thranduilion when I catch up with you I am going to make you sorry you were ever born, come down from there this instant …”

 

It is good to be home …

 

 

 

Part 6

 

It is good to be home …

 

“That is enough!” A sudden shout breaks the peace, it seems as if the new king of the West is angry at someone, “Legolas Thranduilion when I catch up with you I am going to make you sorry you were ever born, come down from there this instant …”

 

Of course, it would have to be my elfling …

 

Legolas’s reply to this threat causes me to wince, “why should I come down? Why do you not come up or is it too undignified for the king of Gondor…?”

 

An exasperated sigh issues from Aragorn at this taunt

“I do not have the time to play games; you know I have a meeting to go to  ...”

 

Legolas must have made some sort of comment that did not reach my ears for almost immediately Aragorn’s angry voice sounds again “At the beck and call of my council am I?  Well likely you are correct at that but I believe I would rather have preferred it if you had kept your opinions of their competency and mine to yourself. Mayhap it is time we parted company Greenleaf.” A silence follows this suggestion, which is filled as Aragorn continues, “In fact as the king I am ordering you to go; I for one do not wish to see you again …”

 

A door slams before Aragorn can complete his sentence with the word ‘today’.

 

I enter the room to find him now alone and grumbling loudly about the flightiness and foolishness of elves in general and Mirkwood princes in particular

 

“I do not think your brothers or Lord Elrond would take kindly to your current jaundiced views” I grin as he jumps and swings round with a very un-kingly oath.

 

“Gimli … “Relief can be heard in the tone of his greeting, and he looks tired and frustrated. Given what I have just overheard it is not surprising, “My friend it is good to have you back, how did the negotiations go there were no problems were there?” he asks.

 

“Nay lad, of course not, all is well.” I am about to add that I returned quickly because I am concerned over our elf but decide not to as I survey the scattered parchments littering his office floor. “What happened here?”

 

“It would be more to the point to say who happened here!” he mutters bitterly at my silent question he continues. “Legolas decided it would be amusing to take all the documents I needed for the council meeting up into the rafters.” He points at the ceiling where solid beams hold the arched roof in place. “Despite my pleas he refused to bring them down. Finally he threw them up into the air and laughed as they floated down around my head.”

 

I begin to collect the scattered papers and await further revelations, which are swift in coming Aragorn is clearly aggravated by my elf’s conduct. “It is not as if this is the first stunt he has pulled he has all but driven me insane this last week,” he grumbles, “pranks, tricks foolish mischief all apparently aimed at making my life a misery. He knows how hard taking up the kingship is for me, Gimli. Why does he not see that I need his support not this childish behaviour he has been indulging in recently …?”

 

I have had plenty of time to ponder the reasons for Legolas’ wayward behaviour recently dwarves can talk the hind leg of a donkey when they discuss stonework I have to tell you, but I have yet to work out what is causing his foolishness. I have my suspicions of course, but that is not something I wish to share with the king he has enough to worry him presently.

 

“I will speak to him …,” I offer as we pick up the last of the scattered documents.

 

Aragorn’s expression shows his relief at my proposal “Thank you, I will be even further in your debt than before if you can get him to desist in this inappropriate conduct. I would also welcome your company at this meeting I must attend, a dwarf may succeed in intimidating the council where a human cannot.” Legolas’s words have obviously stung him on the raw.

 

To be fair to the elfling, he is right Aragorn is presently at the beck and call of the council. In my view, he has been far too lenient in his approach to his councilors and they have taken advantage of his inexperience and that of his new steward to get their own way far too often.

I look beyond the human to the door through which Legolas had fled. My instincts are telling me to follow him and see what is amiss but Aragorn is looking to me for support and he is my friend as well. Therefore, I set aside my uncomfortable feelings over the well-being of my elf and agree to accompany him. “Come then,” I take his arm patting it comfortingly “let us go and take on your council, you defeated Sauron, laddie buck up they cannot be so bad…” and I am rewarded with a chuckle and a heartfelt “you have no idea …”

 

Two hours later, I am beginning to see what he means, and am fast losing my temper.

If this is, what the laddie has to put up with every day no wonder he has little time left for his friends.

Aragorn is endlessly patient with their fussing and petty mindedness I am less sanguine.

Occasionally a little dwarven temper can prove very useful and when I slam my mailed fist down on the table top and roar “enough!” several of the councilor’s blanch and they all fall silent. “The king has listened to you long enough”, I inform them “from now on you will present further arguments in advance in writing and with your suggestions for solving them; your sovereign has far too much to do than to listen to you argue all day. This meeting is at an end.”

 

As the stunned counselors file out Aragorn grins at me and mouths ‘thank you’.

We are about  to take a drink to celebrate the rout of the council when we are interrupted once more by a guard carrying a note, Aragorn takes it and his face darkens ominously.

 

“No I have given no such permission. Tell the Captain he is to keep him there until we come. It may be awhile but it will do him no harm to sit on his hands and wait.”

 

Alarm bells are ringing in my ears and I look over at the king expectantly, Aragorn splutters incoherently for a few moments before exploding “how dare he flout my laws so blatantly?” My silence prompts him to explain further, “It seems Legolas has taken it into that empty head of his to ride out on the Pelennor without an escort and what is worst told the Captain he had my permission to leave Minas Tirith alone.”

 

I feel instinctively there is more to this act of defiance than just a desire to further upset his friend by attempting to ride out in direct contradiction of the Edict that started this whole unsavory disagreement between the pair.

 

However, before I find out what I have to placate the increasingly furious king. The threats against my elf’s person become increasingly more violent. When my pleas for restraint go unanswered for a third time, I decide a change in tactics is called for. I recall seeing Lord Elrond using this technique back in Rivendell, it worked to perfection, and I have every hope I can achieve a similar outcome.

“Estel Elrondion, stop this outburst immediately, sit down….”

 

To my amusement, the King of Gondor does just that.

 

“That is better,” I hand the now silent king a goblet of wine“, there is more to this than meets the eye. Tell me about this last week …”

 

Even if I make allowances for Aragorn’s present displeasure with my charge, it is very soon apparent that Legolas has been intent on causing maximum uproar. “How have you dealt with him?” I want to know.

 

“Not as I should obviously,” the human replies“, after his reaction to the last time I tanned his backside I decided that it would be best to try and ignore him as far as possible. At first, it seemed to work then he got worse as you saw for yourself today but I never expected him to try and break the edict a second time. What is he trying to prove?”

 

Leaving Aragorn to ponder this question I take myself off to the elfling’s chamber high up in the highest tower.

I am dismayed to find it devoid of his personal belongings. The clothing that Aragorn had caused to have made since our return from the war to supplement our rather meager wardrobes is neatly folded on the bed. Only the pack he carried throughout the quest and his weapons are missing.

 

I pick up a letter from the desk near the window addressed to Gimli Gloinson Elvellon perhaps it contain the answers we seek.

My hands shake as I open the letter and I scan it quickly.

 

_Dearest Gimli,_

_I can only beg your forgiveness for leaving you without saying farewell but I fear I have no choice in the matter._

_I have been ordered to leave Minas Tirith by the king. I do not lay the blame at Estel’s door the fault is mine and mine alone._

_Suffice it to say Estel has finally lost patience with me he obviously feels he has little choice but to send me from Gondor._

_What is more he is right I do not deserve to have a place at his side any longer yet I wish with all my heart that it were otherwise._

_I thank you for your care of me and acknowledge the debt I owe you for your guardianship and support both during and after the quest._

_I would hope that we two might meet again so that I can at least thank you in person._

_Mayhap it will be in Mirkwood for I am sure my royal father will not hold the old prejudices against you and will want to thank you for your care of me. I will speak on your behalf you may be sure._

_Of course, I have first to face my formidable sire and tell him why I have been expelled from Gondor. I do not think he will be inclined to forgive me my transgressions without first teaching me a very severe lesson in the proper behaviour of a Sindar prince one that I acknowledge I fully deserve._

_Once again, I ask for your forgiveness and hope that we meet again in happier circumstances._

_Please give my love to Faramir and the Hobbits and tell Estel I am sorry._

_Your remorseful elfling_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

 

“He is not just out for a ride it appears …” a voice comments I look up in surprise to see Aragorn has followed me and is staring down at the pile of abandoned clothing stacked neatly on the bed.

 

Silently I hand him the letter.

 

After he has perused it, he sits with the parchment clutched in his hands, aghast at what his earlier words have wrought.

 

“I did not mean it, he must have known that. I was angry, I ordered him to go from my presence yes, but only for today. I did not mean from Gondor, how could he have thought I meant such a thing, he is my best friend. I could not endure this life without his presence.”

 

Seeing he is about to start berating himself I step in, “It was not your fault, lad. Clearly, he has misunderstood and his faulty conscience over his poor behaviour has made a mountain out of molehill. You know the elf always over-reacts when he realizes he has done wrong. Moreover, despite his best efforts he has not gone has he? He is safe and there is time enough to put this right. I will go and retrieve our elf” 

 

“I should come with you.”

 

“Lad I am more than capable of handling yon elfling. It might even be better if I speak to him first. Try and find out what new maggot has got into that flighty head of his. ” I insist. I do not want another confrontation between the pair especially not in some public place.

 

“You are sure?”

 

“Ay I am sure.”

 

Without more ado, I make my way down the gatehouse.

 

 

On arrival, I find Arod standing quietly by the archway still loaded with the packs Legolas strapped to his back. The soldiers tell me he will not let them near him to ease his burden. I poke the animal hard in the flank and inform the beast in no uncertain manner that he is to behave and not to follow the bad example presently being set by his wayward master.

To my surprise, the horse nods his head in agreement of my view on his elven rider and allows me to rub his nose before tolerating the guards’ attentions. Emboldened by this success I suggest they take him back to his stall on the sixth level.

 

Obviously approving of this suggestion Arod sets off towards his stable leaving the pair of soldiers told off to care for him to chase after, that horse has been ruined by my elf!

 

Seeing that Arod can take care of himself, I make myself known to the captain. He points me in the direction of the soldier’s barracks where a small room, which is usually used for storage of explosives and spare ammunition, is presently occupied by the elven prince. There are two guards on the door both looking somewhat disheveled which indicates to me that Legolas was less than happy at being confined while his departure from the city was double-checked.

Had he been thinking straight the elf would have realized that once the story of his breaking of the Edict became common knowledge amongst the guard none of them would have taken him at his word that he had permission to leave? Thinking straight is however something elves in general and my elf in particular rarely do!

 

My breath catches in my throat as he looks up to see that has entered, tears hang as if they are dewdrops on his eyelashes; his eyes are twin pools of despair.

 

His voice trembles as he holds out a hesitant hand, “Gimli …”

 

“Lad, lad” I catch him in my arms as he flings himself in my direction.

 

It is some time before he is coherent enough to talk any kind of sense, well what passes for sense for an elf anyway. I am seated on a bench and he is on his knees at my side his arms still around my waist his head resting on my shoulder, his face burrowed deep into the folds of my cloak.

 

“Now what is going on here laddie?”

 

He gives me that look that makes your heart turn over, love and exasperation war one with the other as he whispers into my shoulder “He has sent me away Gimli.”

Even if I had not already spoken with Aragorn or overheard their last conversation, it would not be difficult to guess who the ‘he’ is.

 

During our quest, Gandalf spoke to me often of the pairs exploits. Legolas and Aragorn he told me were two sides of the same coin. Almost from Aragorn’s earliest childhood, they had apparently been inseparable. Despite Thranduil’s best efforts to keep them apart, as their exploits became more dangerous and outrageous they thrived on the excitement and became closer than many brothers become. It was love for his human brother that brought Legolas to Rivendell against his father’s orders and led to him offering his bow to the Fellowship.

This friendship led the elven prince to be willing to place his own immortal life in danger more than once to ensure the safety of Aragorn so that he could fulfill his destiny, and take up the throne of Gondor.

 

Like a torch flaring into life in a dark tunnel I see what it is that has been plaguing my elfling’s muddled mind and causing him to behave as he has; he fears that his best friend’s accession to the throne will mean he will lose him.

 

Throughout his, nearly one thousand years of life, his father Thranduil has always been king. He will continue to rule the great Greenwood for many millennia to come most likely before going over the seas to Valinor and from what I have heard the king of the newly named Eryn Lasgalen has never had difficulty in ruling his large and until lately threat-filled land.

Therefore, Legolas has no real experience of the situation Aragorn is presently in. The problems the new king has been facing with his council and the amount of time he has had to give to dealing with their disputes and disagreements has taken Aragorn away from his brother’s side.

 

Faced with the unfamiliar and disquieting fear of losing his best friend to his new life Legolas has sought to bind him to him by insisting on his notice. It matters not to him that such notice comes at a painful price as long as Aragorn takes time to be with him.

The fact that Aragorn has now stopped offering even that attention has only made things worse.

 

I am not sure what I want to do first, spank the life out of him for his ridiculous foolishness or continue to hold him close and explain that his fears are groundless. I know that once Aragorn has taken the reins of his new life firmly in hand he will have time for his friends once more. Indeed, he will need us even more to offer support and ensure that his life does not lose touch with reality.

 

I tighten my grip on the distraught elf and run my hand over his hair, “Ye, foolish laddie, hush now; all will be well, Gimli is here, there is no need for despair …”

 

“But …he has told me to leave” the tone is distraught the desperation at the situation he finds himself in is real. “I am going to lose the one who has become like a brother to me, Gimli and it is my fault.”

 

Oh the foolishness of the young, so proud, so vulnerable and not a whit of common sense when they need it, ensuring I have his full attention by holding his face between my hands I gently rub the tears from his cheeks. “Ye foolish laddie, you misunderstood him, he meant only to leave him for today not to leave Gondor. Surely you know how much Aragorn needs you and your support especially now?” I smile fondly at his bowed head but he does not see it so wrapped up is he in his explanations.

 

“My recent behaviour towards him has been inexcusable I have not scrupled to make my resentment in the change in our relationship very clear to him and in addition I have sought to punish him in return for his treatment of me. Is it any wonder he has sent me from him?”

 

Giving up a short prayer to Aule for patience, I try again. “Now you listen to me and listen well, elfling, Aragorn is your friend he will always have time for you, sometimes less than you or he would wish for his new responsibilities must take priority for now but do not doubt his love for you or his need for your companionship and support. Do you hear me?” I give him a shake to reinforce my message. “Of course I do not understand why he cares for you, for you are nothing more than a flighty empty headed irritant with no more sense than a newborn …”

This nonsense garners a somewhat teary chuckle from my elfling and a fierce hug.

 

“What would I do without you Gimli?”

 

“Ye will never have to find out lad.” I assure him “Though if you continue to act so foolishly in the future your backside may wish you had!”

 

He ducks his head at this threat and peeks at me through his eyelashes He looks so adorable when his ears turn that shade of pink it is hard to remain cross with him even though he deserves it.  “Do not try that look out on me elfling”, I bluster “you and I are going to be discussing your foolishness at some length very shortly”.

 

His eyes widen in dismay at this promise “But Gimli!”

 

“Do not but Gimli me, you have been worrying and fretting over this for quite some time it is clear and yet you have failed to talk to anyone about it, how many times have I warned you about bottling up your feelings?”

 

His head droops further as he mumbles “Too many …”

 

“Ay too many, all this nonsense could have been avoided had you but said something. Now come …”

 

“Here …” his distraught squeak makes me grin, while my elf no longer disputes my right to discipline him, he hates it when I choose to administer chastisement in a place where others may hear or see him being punished.

 

“Ay this is as good a place as any.”

 

“But should it not be Estel who …” he cannot bring himself to use the word punish so waves a hand vaguely in the direction of his rear.

 

“Aragorn will no doubt wish to deal with your recent bad behaviour laddie. I on the other hand intend to address the issues of your foolishness and lack of trust in your friends. Do not make me ask again …”

 

Grimacing he does not resist when I take his wrist and tug him forward over my lap but a whimper escapes as I draw down his leggings and expose his bottom.

 

“Why are you being punished?” I ask before starting

 

“F … for not sharing my concerns with you and the others,” Legolas gives a jerk and a hiss as my hand makes contact with his rear … “and for doubting my brothers love for me …” he hurries to add as I begin his chastisement in earnest. “Oh … ow please Gimli … That hurts …”

 

It always amazes me that he sounds so indignant when he says that, tucking my arm firmly around his slim waist I set about teaching my charge about the need for more openness and honesty about his uncertainties in future. His skin changes from milk white through pink to crimson and his cries intensify as I concentrate my attention on his sit spot 

“Now then lad what are you going to do the next time you are worried about something?” I ask as his feet begin to kick.

 

“I … I … I … will speak to you or Estel about it and not keep my fears to myself …”

 

“Good lad.” I approve ending his spanking and gathering him into my arms once more.

 

Once he has calmed and dried his tears I announce, “Now come, Aragorn is waiting and you have apologies to make and likely reparation to pay for your recent poor conduct”.

 

Instead of rising with me, he shakes his head and mumbles into my shoulder “I cannot go back Gimli. I cannot face him I am too ashamed”

 

“Would ye rather lose his friendship and cause him more pain?” I ask there is another shake of the head, “then come along …”

 

“Is he going to be very angry with me?” he asks as he finally pulls away from me I do my best to hide my fond exasperation at such a daft question, only my elf!

 

“It is likely that he will be angry with you…, yes but relieved as well no doubt. You will not know which until you return, will you, now be a good lad and do as you are bid. No more procrastination on your feet and march” My disapproving frown gets him to his feet and causes him to attempt to sidle sideways past me through the doorway, obviously afraid I might use a swat to the seat of his leggings to reinforce my order.

My hand on his shoulder forces him to face forward instead so then he drops his hands down to protect his rear from attack. I settle for poking him between the shoulder blades with my walking axe handle to get him moving up through the seven circles.

By the time we reach the tunnel that, leads to the Citadel a snail could easily have outpaced us and my very best efforts to keep him traveling forward are having little success. Still even, he cannot put off the inevitable forever and we are soon entering the corridor that leads to the king’s private apartments.

He is obviously dreading the upcoming reunion and its likely outcome.

 

Aragorn leaps up as we enter and relief is clear to see in his face and heard in his voice as he sees the elf. “Legolas, Mellon-nin”

 

Legolas is unable to bring himself to look at this friend as he sobs “I am sorry, Estel so sorry I did not mean those horrible things I said, or the stupid things I did please do not be angry with me I am so ashamed of myself.”

 

Aragorn looks over his friends shoulder at me seeking clarification, “he thought he was going to lose you now that the affairs of state of Gondor take so much of your time,” I tell him “and instead of telling us of his worry he chose to try and get your attention by other more foolish means. I have already dealt with his communication difficulty by the way,” I add giving the king a wink and bringing a smile to his worried face.

 

“I am glad to hear it …” Aragorn puts his hands on Legolas’s shoulders so he can see straight into the elf’s face.

 

“Is this what all this has been about ...you wanted my attention?” He smiles at the nod he gets in reply but then he frowns again clearly perplexed about something else. “But when I tried to offer comfort to you, you pushed me away.”

 

My elfling drops his head and even from this distant, I can see he is blushing furiously

 

Again I step into the breach, “He was a little confused and upset with you at the time Aragorn, no doubt he wishes he had done otherwise now”. A rapidly nodding head is my reward for this intervention.

 

“I am sorry Estel truly I am…”

 

“Promise me that you will not doubt me again?” The king orders him.

 

“I promise.”

 

My elf finds himself pulled into a fervent embrace by the king and I watch him finally relax and take comfort from the close contact Aragorn is offering.

As they finally break apart Legolas is smiling, a smile that disappears as Aragorn begins to speak.

 

“I welcome your promise Mellon-nin however there are outstanding matters that we needs must address before we can put this behind us.”

 

I hide my grin as the elfling stammers “But … Estel …I … Gimli has already … I mean … This is not fair …” he wails as he finds himself upended for the second time in less than an hour.

Aragorn pauses when he sees the evidence of my earlier attentions and he runs a gentle hand over the still tender flesh, his healing instincts taking over from his desire to see justice done, of course Legolas sensing an opportunity to escape further punishment winces artistically and sniffles in response.

 

While I can sympathize with his desire to avoid a second spanking leniency is not what Legolas needs right now for true repentance to be achieved we must address the other issues and end this sorry episode of the Edict. If it is left at this Legolas will take advantage of the situation he will not be able to resist … if you give my elfling a furlong he will attempt to take a full league. 

 

“Laddie,” I rumble, “think why you are in this position very carefully before you attempt to escape what is proper retribution.” I warn and know I have succeeded when his head droops dejectedly and he tightens his grip on Aragorn’s leg.

 

“I am deserving of this punishment Estel and if it must be done best it is done now, I am ready.”

 

Aragorn lifts his hand and brings it down hard causing Legolas to cry out involuntarily then he bites down on his lower lip and determinedly keeps quiet throughout the rest of his sentence.

 

When it is finally over, he falls into the waiting arms of the king and allows Aragorn to give him the comfort he had refused before at the same time he holds out a hand for me to join them. As I stroke his hair and listen to his quiet repentant sobs, I exchange a look with Aragorn and know we share a great responsibility in the care of this elfling, a responsibility true but also a great honor neither of us will shirk …

Whether he may wish it or no …

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story so I hope it isn't too badly written  
> Newer much better stories over 300 of them are available here
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/


End file.
